Slippin' and Sliding
Slippin' and Sliding is a Reapers faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Bolo Santosi sends you off on a mission to rescue some of her elite troops who were attacked while on vacation at the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. One of the injured men is her favorite - you must save him. Walkthrough Rendezvous with the Reapers doctor, to save the injured man. Take the ski-lift, use the Grappler, or grab the nearby SUV to get down the mountain to the doctor who's by his vehicle near the chalets below. Kill the soldiers who are troubling him and he'll get in whatever vehicle you're driving. It's recommended that you use the white Maddox FVA 45 because it will do better in the snow than his SUV. At this point you have two minutes to get down the slope to the resorts main gate. The path is fairly slippery and you will have Panau Military chasing you in a Maddox FVA 45 with a gunner in the turret. You can drive down the designated ski track, but you'll get there faster and easier if you try to drive almost straight to the target. There's a steep hill-side on the way, but you can drive down safely, if you go slowly here. There's heavy resistance from the military at the resort entrance. A group of Reapers soldiers are already engaged in a shoot-out with them. Up both staircases on either side of the main building are men with Rocket Launchers. It's advised to kill them as soon as possible. There's also a Demolition Officer next to the Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. Stay in motion and keep the massive columns of the entrance between you and the rocket-launcher guys until you kill them. When the soldiers are dead, the doctor runs into the Ski Resort main-building and the mission ends. An alternative way to complete the mission is to bring a UH-10 Chippewa (available at the Gunung Gila Pangkat stronghold), or an upgraded Rowlinson K22 to the mission start location. The doctor can get in for a faster and simpler trip to the hotel. The fight is also easier with the miniguns/machine guns on the helicopter. Just be sure to watch out for rocket launchers. Trivia *The death of the Demolition Officer will always take down the Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue, as long as he's near it. You can't lure him away from there, but it might be possible to Grapple him away from there, if you want to leave the statue up. Of course, this is assuming you didn't destroy the statue before hand. *Two unique white Marten Storm IIIs (or III-2s) spawn in this mission only. *The doctor is the only character model of his kind, but he shares the same face as the Roaches technician, oddly. *This is the only time Bolo provides you with a Chevalier Express HT, and also the only time said vehicle plus a Maddox FVA 45 spawns at the area with the Reapers doctor. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content